Stormboy
Stormboy ]]A Stormboy (pl. Stormboyz) are elite Ork shock troops who show an unusual level of strategic planning and tactical accumen for Greenskins and are particularly skilled at mobile warfare. A Stormboy strives to stand out amongst the anarchy of Ork society. They studiously ape authority figures, practise things until they can do them right, and openly polish their boots in public places, much to the disgust of their elders. Yet no matter how much they fly in the face of Greenskin values with their wilful forward planning and blatant regard for the rules, Stormboyz are still Orks. They live to get stuck into a good, bloody fight as quickly as they can. To this end, the Stormboy Korps strikes deals with local Meks to equip them with large, noisy Rokkit Packs. These they use to propel themselves toward the foe amid resounding (and suspiciously well-synchronised) bellows of "WAAAGH!", striking the enemy line like ballistic missiles and hacking apart anything unlucky enough to find itself in arm's reach. Role Stormboyz serve as the shock troops of many successful Ork warbands, are far too efficient and disciplined by the standards of right-thinking Greenskins. Their contrary stance to the good old-fashioned values of anarchy and disorder manifest in a desire to be organised and obedient. Nevertheless, they are still Orks, and share the Orkish desire to get into battle as quickly as possible. To this end they go to war strapped to Rokkit Packs that, when activated, propel their wearers forward on great tongues of oily black flame. Orks grow up faster than humans, but young Orks sometimes takes a standard year or so to find their place in Ork society. This can lead to feelings of rebelliousness and anger in an Ork youngster, and he may run off to join a Stormboy camp, especially if he is a military-minded Goff or Blood Axe. These camps provide direction for Orks who are sick of being told they can do whatever they like. Young Orks can become addicted to the regimented life of a Stormboy, and dedicate their lives to the time-honoured martial discipline of drilling, marching and hurtling through the air. This odd Ork formation serves as a place where a young Ork can rebel against the anarchy of Ork society by following orders, conducting precise military drills and polishing their boots. Heckled and laughed at by most other Orks the Stormboyz spend solar hours each day marching about and chanting, saluting each other and generally carrying on in very un-Orky ways. The jeers of the other mobs tend to fade away when battle is joined though and the Stormboyz prove their worth. Using potent Rokkit Packs, they fly into the fray on pillars of smoke and fire. As they age, most Orks leave the Stormboyz for "proper" mobs, but some gain a taste for it, especially Orks of the Blood Axes klan, and will rise to command whole formations of black-booted young Orks. Despite their strange ways, the Stormboyz are a force to be reckoned with upon the battlefield. They are always eager to prove their prowess to friend and foe alike by putting their battle-drill into practice, and use their Rokkit Packs to ensure they are the first to get stuck in. Flying into battle is seen as most undignified by the older Ork warriors, who far prefer to charge headlong into the enemy waving their arms and shouting at the top of their lungs. Still, even really old Orks realise that airborne nutcases are invaluable when attacking Imperial bastions and defence lines. After all, a hurtling great lump of rocket-powered Ork can be a very effective weapon in itself. Unfortunately for the Stormboyz, the volatile Rokkit Packs made by the rare Mekboyz willing to work for them are anything but reliable -- a Mek finds the sight of a malfunctioning Rokkit Pack as amusing as the next Ork. As such, it is a common sight to see a Stormboy corkscrewing into the distance or ploughing into the ground, much to the entertainment of his comrades. Despite their proclamations of military genius, Stormboy battlefield doctrine is very much a case of pull the lever, shout "Ere' we go!" and hope for the best, as they come crashing down amongst the enemy. Certainly, the occasional Stormboy is killed or crippled by their descent, but they consider this a perfectly acceptable risk if it gets them to grips with their enemies more quickly. Notable Campaigns *'Who's Da Boss? (982.M41)' - During fierce fighting on the Exodite world of Lyrithar, Warboss Zagstruk takes personal offence at being outmanoeuvred by the lightning-fast Wild Riders of Saim-Hann. Enraged beyond words as his cowardly foes retreat into the Webway, Zagstruk lights up his Rokkit Pack and gives chase along with a hard core of his most devoted Stormboyz. The portal closes behind Zagstruk, and Da Boss is next seen some ten solar months later when he stalks into the encampment of Warboss Golgrot. He slaughters a couple of dozen Lootas, and reclaims his stolen Fighta-Bommer. No-one has the guts to enquire as to Zagstruk’s recent whereabouts, but all note the fresh batch of red and white Eldar helmets dangling from his belt. Notable Stormboyz *'Zagstruk' - Zagstruk is the fanatical and merciless Ork Warboss of a much-feared band of Stormboyz known as the "Vulcha Squad". His squad gets its name from Zagstruk's personal aircraft, a massive red Fighta-Bommer called Da Vulcha that is an antique by the standards of modern Ork aircraft. Nevertheless, it still packs a fearsome payload, not least of which are the Vulchas themselves. Boss Zagstruk and his Boyz fly in low attack runs over the front line, riding in the belly of their Vulcha, and at a barked command from Zagstruk, the Vulcha Boyz plummet towards the battle below into the heart of the enemy, iron-plated boots first. To make sure his feet hit the hardest, Zagstruk is equipped with Da Vulcha's Klaws, a pair of bionik legs that allow him to perform his favourite manoeuvre -- the fly-by decapitation. *'Brikkfist' - Brikkfist is a Stormboyz Nob that serves as a bosun to the notorious Ork Freebooter Kaptin Bluddflagg when the need arises for assault skills. Boisterous, rabble-rousing and violent, Brikkfist is usually found at the heart of where the fighting is thickest. Strapped to a volatile Rokkit Pack, he flies towards his foe's lines to quickly get to grips with the enemy. Notable Stormboyz Formations *'Flashy Skyboyz' - A Stormboyz formation that serves the Bad Moons Flash Git Gashrakk Da Flash. Gashrakk likes Stormboyz because, like him, they prefer to keep themselves clean and polish their kit all the time. However, he has never got used to the way they insist on saluting him when he walks past. *'Choppa Storm' - An infamous Stormboyz Mob led by Boss Nob Tora, which is comprised of three separate Stormboyz Mobs (Tora's Terraz, Gerruff's Jumpboyz and Deffrokkits) that serve the infamous Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka and his Great WAAAGH!. They took part in both the Second and Third War for Armageddon. The Choppa Storm is said to have developed a rude militaristic marching song which they bellow as they descend to battle, although mercifully the words are typically drowned out by the roar of their rokkit packs. *'Da Vulcha Skwad' - During both the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon, Ghazghkull made regular use of hard-hitting formations of Stormboyz, known as Stormer Mobs. Dropping down from highflying Ork kargo kraft, Stormer Mobs proved to be highly effective at clearing defenders from atop the ramparts of Hive City outer walls. The most successful of these aerial raids were those orchestrated by Boss Zagstruk and his infamous Vulcha Skwad. Ghazghkull soon learned to ensure that the most daring of these raids were led by the ferocious Stormboy Kommander, where his own unique brand of violence always carried the day. Unlike the other Stormer Mobs of WAAAGH! Ghazghkull, Zagstruk's Vulcha Skwad would often fight not as a trio of Stormboy mobs, but a single mass of airborne greenskins that left only death and ruin in its wake. *'Krooga's Airboyz' - A notorious Stormboyz Mob led by Boss Nob Krooga that serves the infamous Ork Warlord Ghazghkull and his Great WAAAGH!. They took part in both the Second and Third Wars for Armageddon. It is not unusual for Stormboyz in WAAAGH! Ghazghkull to bear the extra black and white checks associated with Goff mobs or a variant of Ghazghkull's personal symbol -- perhaps emblazoned with rokkit fuel or marked by lightning bolts. Wargear *'Slugga' *'Choppa' *'Stikkbombz' *'Rokkit Pack' - Stormboyz use crude Rokkit Packs to propel themselves across the battlefield in huge, bounding leaps. Whether they smash into enemy lines or a solid ferrocrete wall is a different matter entirely, however. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pp. 47, 74, 84, 134-135, 158-159 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pp. 47, 63 *''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Edition), pg. 10 *''Codex: Orks'' (2nd Edition), pp. 31, 34 *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 365 *''Orks Collectors' Guide'', pg. 16 *''WAAAGH! Ghazghkull: A Codex Orks Supplement'' (7th Edition), pp. 72-73, 139-141 *''Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike'', pg. 7 *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution'' *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-US/Ork-Stormboyz Games Workshop - Stormboyz Mob] Gallery File:Stormboyz_Icons.png|Examples of Stormboyz icons; rokkits and lightning feature heavily in Stormboyz iconography -- anything that evokes the feeling of screaming through the sky at reckless speeds is popular (and the inevitable destructive impact that follows) Stormboy_Mob.jpg|A Stormboyz Mob in the thick of battle Stormboyz.jpg|A Stormboyz assault an enemy position with their Rokkit Packs Stormboyz_4ed.jpg|Stormboyz launch a lightning assault against their foes Stormboyz_Assault.jpg|Stormboyz assault the Crimson Fists Chapter during the Battle of Rynn's World Stormboyz_Graia.jpg|Ork Stormboyz attack Imperial Valkyrie gunships during the fighting on Graia Retribution_Stormboys_Nob.png|A Stormboyz Nob OrkBossZagstruk1.jpg|Zagstruk Da Boss, launching himself into the heart of the enemy's battle lines Zagstruk Vulcha Boyz.jpg|Zagstruk leads his Vulcha Boyz in a lightning assault Ork Stormboyz_Nob.png|Orks Stormboyz being led by a Nob with a Power Klaw death_in_the_sky.jpg|Stormboy Nob confronting an Ultramarines Assault Marine Category:S Category:Ork Boyz Category:Ork